


How it happened, and how it goes

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IwaKuro being two dorks, M/M, Non-canon manga respected, Oikawa being a trash, One Shot, bc is Oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Uno de mis amigos me organizó una cita a ciegas con otro amigo suyo. Era mi roomie. Ambos somos gay y no lo sabíamos.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	How it happened, and how it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/gifts).



[ Uno de mis amigos me organizó una _cita a ciegas_ con otro amigo suyo. Era mi _roomie._ Ambos somos gay y no lo sabíamos. ]

Posted by: KT at 23:30 hrs.

.

.

La situación era la siguiente: Iwaizumi Hajime y Kuroo Tetsurō son algo así como un par de idiotas que no se enteran de nada hasta que la verdad los golpea sin compasión alguna en la cara.

Y pasa que Oikawa Tooru es una mierda de amigo que, para variar —o tal vez no—, no tuvo la decencia de decir que el _muy_ ( ** _muy_** ) maldito **sabe** cosas que nadie más sabe. Gracias por ser un buen amigo —casi hermano, futura víctima de mortíferos saques marca Kuroo en los entrenamientos por el próximo _mes y medio_ —.

Pero vaya, parece ser que no es sorpresa para nadie que Oikawa es ese tipo de amistad que te quiere arreglar la vida sentimental y termina por empeorar _todo._ O al menos Iwaizumi había llegado a esa conclusión después de aquella vez que Tooru —de nuevo, para variar— lo había anotado a una de esas sesiones de citas exprés en un café y terminó teniendo la peor experiencia de la vida, o cuando le hizo un perfil —a escondidas— en alguna de esas redes sociales para ligar y solo se ganó un par de acosadores virtuales a los que tuvo que dejarles en claro que _no_ son su tipo.

No es que Oikawa sea un mal amigo —o tal vez lo es...un _poco—_ , es solo que es bastante entrometido y trata de ayudar, aunque la mayoría de las veces le salga mal.

(Dios salve a Tooru y su tendencia a atraer la mala suerte).

Solo que esta vez…

Ugh.

Iwaizumi no sabía si era a propósito, o en verdad es una de esas bromas pesadas que a la vida le da por hacer en ocasiones.

La cosa es que su compañero de cuarto, ese chico con el peinado más _horrible_ del mundo y esa sonrisa que no sabe definir si es sincera, o burlona, o un poco de ambas, estaba frente a él en ese restaurante en Shibuya que Oikawa le había comentado solo un par de semanas atrás que tiene buena comida a un precio decente para un estudiante universitario.

Y vaya que es una mierda enterarse de la forma más _absurda_ posible que tu _roomie_ —ese chico de horrible peinado y sonrisa de gato Cheshire con el que tiene esta especie de _crush,_ a pesar de que siempre encuentra otro detalle que le quita encanto— también le van los hombres a pesar de su apariencia de hombre hetero hecho y derecho.

Que Dios salve a Oikawa Tooru y su terrible necesidad de arreglar su vida sentimental.

Hajime solo siente que debe guardarle otra de las tantas que Oikawa ha hecho en pos de mejorar su (nula) vida sentimental, a pesar de que ya le ha dicho _incontables_ veces que deje de ser un entrometido en lo que no le interesa. Gracias.

.

La expresión de Kuroo frente a él le parece de lo más graciosa. Es la primera vez que nota que el contrario tiene una cara diferente a la de que se quiere morir porque no ha podido dormir por culpa de las tareas que le han mandado sus profesores, o la cara de que odia a todo el mundo por ser demasiado brillante y feliz cuando él solo quiere dormir hasta que termine el fin de semana en un mal intento de recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

Pero esta vez, Hajime tiene la oportunidad de ver a un Kuroo en verdad sorprendido. Iwaizumi supone que tiene la misma expresión aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

Y todo es culpa de Oikawa que no tuvo la decencia de mencionarle que es amigo de su compañero de piso porque van a la misma universidad —que te jodan Tooru, la próxima vez no va a haber nadie que te rescate de tu club de admiradoras—. Mucho menos porque Hajime le ha mencionado en tantas ocasiones que el chico con el que vive le parece demasiado atractivo pero tenía la sospecha de que _era_ hetero.

Sospecha que ahora se ha desvanecido por completo porque, al parecer, Kuroo pensaba lo mismo de él.

Y ninguno sabe qué decir o cómo actuar. Todo porque son el mismo tipo de idiota que da algo por hecho hasta que la realidad los golpea con fuerza y los obliga a actuar de alguna forma. La que sea, pero deben hacer algo; aún si no es la cosa más adecuada.

—Así que… —murmura Tetsuro—… ¿también te gustan los hombres? —cuestiona el más alto de la manera más estúpida posible.

Y queda claro que él y Hajime en verdad son el mismo tipo de idiota cuando Iwaizumi se queda callado porque estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo, a pesar de que mantiene una expresión más bien neutral —a pesar de que por dentro se está muriendo de la vergüenza que siente—, y solo atina a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ahhh… —la voz de Kuroo saca a Hajime de sus pensamientos—. Por un momento creí que me había equivocado, ya sabes...Toorun no suele ser la mejor persona y varias veces me ha metido en problemas al no darme la dirección correcta, y verte aquí me hizo pensar en que era otra de sus bromas pesadas y no sé porqué te digo esto, pero me alegra que seas tú y no alguien más a quien le puedo confiar que soy g…

Iwaizumi solo se dedica a escuchar todo lo que sale de la boca de Tetsurō a la vez que se arrepiente de haberle hecho caso a Oikawa de que era buena idea cuando no es una buena idea. En lo absoluto.

Ya sé vengará de Oikawa cuando lo vea y haya pensado en una forma bastante adecuada de dejarle en claro que está bastante molesto con él por, de nueva cuenta, tratar de llevar su agenda a escondidas y avisarle que tiene una cita con un _desconocido_ más media hora antes de la hora que acordó con esa persona.

Ah. Cómo se odia en ese momento por haber elegido mal a sus amistades cuando era niño.

—¿Quieres… —murmura Hajime después de un momento—… pasar al local? Estamos a medio paso.

Kuroo entonces guarda silencio, esboza una de sus típicas sonrisas que nadie sabe si si sinceras o burlonas, y se apura a entrar al pequeño restaurante al notar que Hajime se ha adelantado y, en el tiempo que lleva de conocer a Iwaizumi, sabe que será capaz de dejarle ahí sin ningún reparo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que uno de los meseros les reciba y les dé una mesa cerca al enorme ventanal que está frente al local. El ambiente es cálido y bastante familiar, y aunque no es un restaurante demasiado grande o elegante, tienen bastante privacidad, cosa que agradecen ambos pues si conscientes de que deben de aclarar algunas cosas sobre toda la situación.

.

Ambos sueltan un largo suspiro antes de bajar la carta y, de nueva cuenta, enfrentarse y hablar de la situación antes de que lleguen sus pedidos.

—Entonces… —empieza, de manera sorpresiva, Iwaizumi—. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Oikawa realmente?

Kuroo relaja su postura en una clara señal de que puede hablar con soltura del tema, y que no va a ser atacado en ningún momento por su interlocutor.

—Solo me dijo que tenía un amigo con una pésima suerte en el amor, y que sabiendo que soy, ya sabes… —Tetsurō baja poco a poco el nivel de su voz para no llamar la atención de nadie ajeno a su conversación—… homosexual — Kuroo aclara su garganta— que tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien. Ya sabes, un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello. En realidad, Toorun no sabe que tú y yo somos compañeros de piso, para él, solo eres mi sueño inalcanzable porque creía que era hetero.

Hajime hace el intento por no soltar una carcajada al escuchar la forma en la que Kuroo le describe la situación con tanta normalidad, pero termina fallando porque siente que lo mismo le pasó a él.

—¡Oye! —reclama Kuroo, pero termina por unirse a la risas del contrario porque, en realidad, la situación es bastante graciosa.

—Al menos tuvo la decencia de decirte de esto, a mí me avisó hace como una hora que me había organizado una cita a ciegas con uno de sus amigos del equipo de voleibol para que abriera mis horizontes y deje de hablarle de mi compañero de piso —dice Hajime después de haber reído por un par de minutos—, la verdad, no esperaba verte aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, Hajime-kun.

.

La velada pasa con tranquilidad. La conversación les lleva a hablar de cómo descubrieron su orientación sexual y de cómo han sido rechazados por las personas que no entienden que es algo natural, como por la aceptación de sus familiares y amigos a los que más confianza le tienen.

Kuroo explica que, cuando conoció a Iwaizumi, algo en su cabeza le decía que, tal vez, su compañero de piso también era homosexual pero que no era algo seguro por su apariencia, o por la manera en la que expresa y su presencia que grita que es heterosexual.

Hajime aprovecha también para decirle que también pensó que Kuroo era hetero por su horrible peinado y la actitud sarcástica y burlona, además de que nunca le pareció alguien que tuviera interés en los hombres, y un poco por su gusto musical que no tiene un género determinado como favorito.

Un par de risas, conversaciones que giran entorno a sus carreras, y explicaciones del tema para hacer más amena la plática. Un poco de su día a día, un poco de sus entrenamientos y el que Hajime tiene prohibido entrar al gimnasio durante sus parciales para evitar que cualquier miembro del equipo pueda tener bajas calificaciones.

La cena desaparece en algún momento, y Kuroo promete invitar el postre a modo de disculpa por lo que ha pasado por culpa de Oikawa (aunque tiene planeado cobrarle después ese dinero por no mencionarle que el amigo del que hablan era Hajime), a lo que Iwaizumi acepta porque de igual forma, su cansado cuerpo le exige algo para poder seguir despierto, y porque sabe que deberá pasar otra noche en vela para terminar uno de sus proyectos y algo de azúcar no le hará mucho daño.

.

.

La noche continúa su ritmo. El aire se torna frío y Hajime se maldice por no haber revisado el pronóstico del clima por arreglarse a las prisas y no haber tomado una chaqueta. A pesar de que es verano, las noches son bastante frías durante un par de horas cuando uno decide salir, pero el departamento en el que vive es un horno a toda hora.

Kuroo se percata de que Hajime tiembla al sentir el aire fresco en su piel, pero no puede prestarle su suéter porque él es incluso más friolento, y porque no quiere que la gente que pasa por las transitadas calles de Tokio sospeche que son pareja. No quiere volver a estar en la estación de policía esperando a que le den un regaño por sus _actos inmorales._ No cuando ha pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Hajime solo atina por abrazarse él mismo con la intención de guardar algo de calor en su cuerpo, sabe que cuando lleguen al departamento no tardará en sentir que se está asando vivo porque ese maldito departamento, de una extraña forma, absorbe y guarda el calor, aunque no reciba la luz del sol de manera directa.

.

El trayecto hasta su hogar pasa rápido. Entre que ambos aún deben hacer tareas y que Hajime siente el aire frío, es algo obvio que iban a apurar el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible.

El primero en entrar es Tetsurō, seguido de Hajime quien no tarda en quejarse del abochornante calor húmedo del departamento, y aunque Iwaizumi se apresura en encender el aire acondicionado, sabe que no servirá de mucho porque ese cuarto en verdad que es un horno.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —cuestiona Kuroo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa desde la sala por parte de Iwaizumi, a quien observa entrar después de unos segundos a su habitación para, muy seguramente, ponerse el pijama y buscar sus materiales para hacer su tarea.

Kuroo busca en la alacena el café que siempre tiene escondido de Iwaizumi —sabe que Hajime tiene una severa adicción a la cafeína, así que procura mantener el frasco de café bien oculto—, y toma el bote de chocolate en polvo para prepararle algo de leche chocolatada a Hajime para que tenga energía suficiente para estar despierto gran parte de la noche.

Iwaizumi regresa después de un rato, y deja sus cosas sobre la mesita de la sala.

Kuroo no tarda en llevarle el enorme vaso de Godzilla, ese que compró hace tiempo en el cine, lleno de leche chocolatada. Hajime está consciente de que es una bebida algo infantil, pero es mejor que matar su sueño a base de tomar tres litros de café sin darse cuenta y no poder dormir por dos días completos hasta que su cuerpo elimine la cafeína por completo. Sabe que Tetsurō tiene café en su taza de gato, pero prefiere no decir nada al respecto.

Kuroo deja su bebida en la mesita para dirigirse a su habitación y buscar la cantidad casi inhumana de libros de los que debe hacer cientos de ejercicios que debe entregar mañana a primera hora para tener derecho a su examen de final de semestre.

Ambos están en finales, y aún así tuvieron la osadía de ir a un restaurante después de que el único amigo que tienen en común les haya organizado una cita a ciegas.

—Sobre hoy… —susurra Kuroo, la vista sobre el pesado libro de química orgánica del que está sacando los ejercicios, atención en sus elegantes apuntes que procura tener siempre limpios y organizados—. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho saber que también eres homosexual, pero me siento aliviado de que aceptes que me gustas y todo eso…

Iwaizumi se sonroja ante el comentario, pero continúa con la atención puesta sobre el circuito que está armando y que toda la semana le ha dejado un fuerte dolor de cabeza porque no logra hacerlo funcionar de la manera adecuada.

—Yo también me sorprendí de saber que te gustan los hombres… —responde Hajime—, pero me sorprendió aún más escuchar que era tu _sueño inalcanzable_.

Kuroo solo atina a darle un largo sorbo a su taza de café para ocultar, muy mediocremente, el color rojizo que le llega hasta la punta de las orejas.

Hajime le observa por el rabillo del ojo, y sonríe de manera tenue al saber que puede provocar ese tipo de reacción en alguien que trata de mantener una imagen de _chico genial_ _y misterioso_. Es casi como si fuera una especie de poder sobrenatural con el que debe lidiar.

—¡Bien! —sulta Kuroo de la nada, a un volumen moderado al saber que las paredes que les separan de los demás condominios permiten el paso del ruido y que tampoco es una hora adecuada para hacer un escándalo—. Sí, eres mi sueño inalcanzable, pero lo mismo aplica para ti.

—En realidad, no —responde Iwaizumi—. En mi caso es más un enamoramiento que, creí, era unilateral… —continúa Hajime—… además, sigo sin saber qué rayos y ví para que me parezca tan _jodidamente_ atractivo cuando tú peinado se quedó atrapado en los dos miles, y tienes esta personalidad bastante molesta y burlona.

Tetsurō finge estar ofendido por la respuesta del mayor, pero le da la razón con lo de su peinado porque pareciera que su cabello tiene vida propia —aunque sabe que su característico peinado es culpa de su costumbre de dormir entre dos almohadas—.

—Bueno, yo puedo decir que me encanta que seas tan entregado a ti carrera, y que bebas una cantidad casi inhumana de leche con chocolate solo para mantenerte despierto por días enteros porque prometiste dejar de beber café porque eres adicto a la cafeína, y también me encanta la expresión que haces cuando estás soldando los circuitos de tus proyectos...justo como lo estás haciendo ahora… —Tetsurō vuelve a darle un sorbo a su café—… los ojos entrecerrados porque casi siempre olvidas usar tus gafas porque te incomodan, y sacas la punta de tu lengua mientras estás concentrado…no sé, me parece algo _tierno_.

Hajime suelta una leve risita ante la declaración del contrario, pero por dentro se siente morir de felicidad.

Tal vez no fue una mala idea seguirle el juego a Oikawa, aunque los dos aún quieren vengarse porque saben que Tooru sabía la verdad y nunca les dijo nada.


End file.
